Better Sweater
Summary Heloise knits a love-sweater (By treating blue sheep with care) for Jimmy and a fear-sweater (by treating sheep with fear, tourture, and pain) for Beezy, but her plan back-fires when the boys decide to switch sweaters. Making Jimmy think Heloise is evil and making Beezy fall in love with Heloise (He also kidnapped her and forced her to go on a date with him by putting chains on her). Heloise persaded Beezy to switch sweaters with Jimmy but her plan fails again when Beezy trys to protect Jimmy resulting in her getting hurt and foiling her plans until the line from both of the sweater comes apart making him (Jimmy) return to his oblivious life not knowing Heloise still loves him, and making it (Beezy) return to his natural-born stupid life. Plot Heloise is trying to have some alone time with Jimmy but everywhere they go Beezy constantly gets in the way, which makes Heloise furious. Wanting to get back at him, she herds some green and blue sheep and treats them both differently. The blue sheep are treated to ice cream, healthy green grass and love while the green sheep are put through all kinds of torture. When she shears the sheep, the blue's wool makes a love sweater for Jimmy and the green's a fear sweater for Beezy. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Beezy are at home goofing off when Heloise, dressed as a mailman, rings the door bell and hands Jimmy the package containing the sweaters. After dancing with excitement the boys open their gifts only to be dissapointed of the colours. They decide to swap their sweaters so Jimmy gets the fear sweater and Beezy the love sweater, Jimmy then runs in fear when he sees Heloise while Beezy falls in love with her. Heloise tries to get Jimmy to calm down and tells him to take off the sweater but, thinking that she's trying to do something evil, he refuses. Beezy follows her around town, trying to get her attention and eventually captures her in one of her own cages. Beezy then chains Heloise down and forces her to go on a date with him. Heloise soon has an idea and tells Beezy that she "would dislike him a little less if he was wearing the green sweater", Beezy quickly runs off to switch with Jimmy. After scaring Jimmy with a Heloise mask and switching sweaters, Beezy fears Heloise and runs away screaming while Jimmy becomes infatuated with her. He grabs her and tells her he can't hide his feelings anymore, but right before Jimmy kisses Heloise, Beezy jumps between them and grabs Jimmy to protect him from her. He takes him to a tower where Heloise tries to get Jimmy back, she tries mutliple ways to get him but each one fails. Heloise catapults herself to the tower and grabs both sweaters but shoots back knocking the two boys out of the tower and unraveling the sweaters. They keep switching colours, changing their feelings from love to fear, until the sweaters finally snap and they crash to the ground. Free from the spell, Jimmy and Beezy question what just happened until Jimmy decides it's best never to speak of it again. The two then run to the beach leaving behind a disappointed and annoyed Heloise, to her surprise however, Jimmy calls her and invites her to join them, she happily accepts his offer and catches up to them. Trivia *It's revealed that Jimmy is in love with Heloise secretly, but he was hidding his feelings because of their friendship. (an ongoing theme) *When Beezy first puts on the blue sweater his head changes into a unicorn's head. The unicorn has the same colours as Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, who Tabitha St. Germain (Heloise's voice actor as well). *Lucius' green grugly suit made him look like the grinch. *He was also wearing a hat that looked a little like what The Cat In The Hat wears. *Arianna's tower has been rebuilt but Arianna is gone. *Jimmy and Heloise almost kiss (an ongoing theme). Goofs Quotes Heloise: "You asked for it, Beezy J. Buttinski! I've got an evil plan that's gonna stop your Jimmy hogging days... FOREVER!!!" Heloise: "Missed it by that much" - Reference to the TV show "Get Smart" Beezy: "Tee hee hee, I blow kisses in your general direction" - Likely a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail Characters *'Jimmy' *'Beezy' *'Heloise' *'Lucius' (cameo) Gallery HAHA, I'M POINTING.png BEEZY BUTTINSKEE.png Love For Blue, NONE FOR YOU.png LET'S TRADE! I'M SURE NOTHING WEIRD WILL HAPPEN.png AHHHGGG, GIRL.png HELLOOOOO NURSE.png That Straight Jacket Really Brings Out Your Eyes.png It's getting hot in here.png AHHHHH.png I could get lost in your eyes.png Jimmy and Heloise Kiss.png Eeeeehhhh.png They're such close friends.png ﻿ Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2